1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to finishing knives and more specifically it relates to an angled finishing knife for allowing an individual to apply joint compound or plaster to difficult to reach areas such as around logs, corners, and various other areas.
2.Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous finishing knives. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,618 to Croft; U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,223 to Mower et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,729 to Mower; U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,101; U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,606 to Ames; U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,604 to Johnson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,461 to Murphy; U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,252 to Cantales; U.S. Pat. No. 38,044 to Howe; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,666 to MacMillan; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,214 to Bushee all are illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing an individual to apply joint compound or plaster to difficult to reach areas such as around logs, less than 90 degree angle corners, and various other areas. Conventional drywall knives have broad mid-sections which make it difficult to reach into narrow areas. Further, the handles on conventional drywall knives are positioned at 90 degrees to the edge of the blade making it difficult for the user to position the conventional drywall knife in narrow areas.
In these respects, the angled finishing knife according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an individual to apply joint compound or plaster to difficult to reach areas such as around logs, corners, and various other areas.